Advancements in the animal husbandry art have determined that maximum animal production, whether the raising of meat, or the production of milk, is most efficiently accomplished, and the highest production and lowest unit costs of produce achieved, if the animals are individually categorized and serviced. For instance, maximum beef or milk production within a herd can be achieved if each animal receives the proper amount of feed and feed supplements for its particular breed, age, size, sex, and other individual traits.
Automatic animal identification and servicing apparatus, such as feeders, have been developed to permit the automatic individualized treatment of animals, and a number of devices are known wherein an animal may be quickly identified by a tag or actuator worn which cooperates with switching apparatus for instigating feed dispensing, or initiating other control apparatus for the purpose of identification, counting, weighing, or the like. In this respect, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,557,758; 3,750,626; 3,788,278; 3,929,277 and 4,129,855. Additionally, the applicant has originated automatic animal feeder devices employing magnetic actuators worn by the animal as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,557,757 and 4,162,683.
Animal servicing apparatus initiated by animal worn actuators will occasionally malfunction or fail to operate due to problems orienting the actuator to the interrogater. For instance, if the interrogater utilizes magnetically controlled reed switches, or other proximity devices, the animal worn actuator must be positioned adjacent the switch within relatively close tolerances in order to achieve the desired operation. Likewise, interrogators utilizing radio frequency detectors, impedence coils, and other electrical and electronic apparatus, are sensitive to the orientation of the actuator to the interrogation means and inconsistent operation may result.
Further, prior art devices have been relatively limited in the number of animals which could be individually identified and serviced. Interrogation and actuation apparatus controlled by magnets may only be able to initiate two or three distinct operational functions, and radio controlled apparatus, likewise, only permits a limited number of animals to be individually identified for servicing purposes.
It is a object of the invention to provide animal actuated apparatus of an automatic nature which permits a relatively large number of animals to be individually identified and serviced, the animals being accurately identifiable, and the likelihood of improper identification being minimized.
Another object of the invention is to provide animal actuated apparatus controlled by an animal worn actuator which is light responsive whereby the actuator selectively permits energizing of predetermined light sensing devices to achieve the desired control functions for a particular animal.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a light responsive animal actuated apparatus for servicing animals which is of economical manufacture, dependable in operation, and utilizes enabling apparatus to prevent malfunctioning and false readings.
In the practice of the invention interrogation means are defined at the animal station wherein the animal is to be serviced. For instance, at a feeder station the interrogation means is located adjacent a feed hopper at that portion disposed adjacent the animal's lower neck as it inserts its head into the hopper. The interrogation means consists of a plurality of light sensing devices, such as photocells, dimensionally related to orientation means in the form of a permanent magnet. Also, preferably, a light source is located adjacent the light sensing means to introduce light thereon when energized.
The actuator is suspended from a necklace worn by the animal, wherein, upon the animal inserting its head into the feeder the actuator will be disposed adjacent the interrogation apparatus. The actuator consists of a light opaque member of nonmagnetic material having a permanent bar magnet mounted thereon having its poles so oriented with respect to the interrogation magnet that the two magnets will attract and orient the actuator to the light sensing devices in a predetermined manner. Light transmitting windows defined in the actuator cause selected light sensing devices to be masked or exposed to light, and the actuator includes opaque enabling masks for shading predetermined light sensors to indicate to the interrogator that the actuator is properly located thereon. By using a plurality of light sensing devices it is possible to identify a considerable number of animals with a relatively small actuator, and such identification will be positive.